


Babe

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gunshot, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Swearing, lots of fluff, no description of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ian calls Mickey babe</p><p>... and one time Mickey calls Ian babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Детка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782473) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Anon: I'd love to see mickey get weird cravings and him making ian go out and get them in the middle of the night. Preferably later in the pregnancy like late third trimester  
> Anon:Prompt: ian is feeling super cuddly with mick  
> Anon: ian is annoyed with mickey and acts as alpha in front of other people, which ends up leaving mickey upset  
> Anon: Ian acts as Alpha with Mickey in front of other people, irritating the shit out of him.
> 
> Hey! I finally updated! This is actually how updates will probably be for a while. I'm always so "busy" (I'm just lazy I'm so sorry). I really hope you guys enjoy this one! I don't think it's very in character. Oops! As you know, please tell me how you liked it!

**Four times Ian calls Mickey "Babe"**  
  
❦❦❦  
It starts as a condescending remark.  
⑅  
Ian's irritated. It vibrates through the floor and Mickey can feel it creep up into his bones. The bond is new so he's strangely tuned to Ian and the way Ian feels. He imagines it's the same way on the other side.  
  
They're sitting in a McDonalds. It's a "date", or so Ian would like to call it. He doesn't even know why Ian is so pissed. (It's his fault but he'll never admit it.) Ian's refusing to look at him as he shovels fries into his mouth.  
  
"Are you gonna talk to me?" He snaps. Ian ignores him. He reaches over and pulls the fries from him. "Ian!" He exclaims. And maybe it's the Omega but he really doesn't like that Ian's refusing to give him any attention.  
  
Ian glares at him and snatches the fries container back. Mickey feels desperation. "Stop fuckin ignoring me you asshole!"  
  
" **Shut up**." Mickey inhales sharply. So sharply Ian can probably hear. Sits silent for a while. Ian hasn't moved. He watches Mickey. Mickey keeps his eyes down on his half-eaten burger. He waits until the pull dies down from his chest. He stands up and takes his Coke with him.  
  
Ian's anxiety reverberates off the walls. "Where you goin babe!?" He's making a scene, he thinks as he hears Ian's chair scrape against the floor. He's just picking a fight.  
  
❦❦❦  
He does it again because he's floating away.  
⑅  
The meds are supposed to work. They're supposed to make him better. No. Not better. But… okay. Functioning. He's not. He's not okay. He's not functioning. He's not moving. He's not.  
  
He lies next to him. Ian doesn't acknowledge him. He tries to reach out and touch him. Ian flinches away. Ian looks at him without seeing him. Ian refuses to eat and won't drink if Mickey is watching. The sheets smell like piss. They're damp with it. Mickey doesn't care. Desperation makes him ignorant.  
  
He almost calls Fiona. She'll mother. He calls Debbie instead. And Debbie understands his desperation. She understands because she's an Omega. She understands how lost he is.  
  
And he is. Lost, that is. He doesn't take care of Ian. And the bond is so new. He needs Ian. He needs Ian to assure him that everything is okay but it's not. It's not okay because Ian is sick. Ian is hurt and Mickey is broken. They're ripping each other to shreds and maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe he bit off more than he can chew. Maybe Ian needs more. Maybe Ian needs someone who can get themselves together and can be strong for him. Someone who can visit him in the hospital. Someone who won't refuse to leave the room. Someone more stable.  
  
"Babe." Ian grips his wrist. "Look at me, Mickey." Mickey sucks his lips in between his teeth. Mickey looks at him. "Stop it. Stop looking at me like I'm… like I'm going somewhere. I'm not leaving. I'll be here as long as you need me." But he wasn't. He wasn't here when Mickey needed him. He went somewhere Mickey can't go. He went where no one but the medicine can reach.  
  
❦❦❦  
The third is because he's dying.  
⑅  
Ian's gripping his hand too tight in the ambulance. He's crying over him. "Ian fucking stop. I got shot. It's not like I'm dying." One of the paramedics smiles down at him. Which irritates him. He hates when people look at him and Ian like they're so cute. They're not.  
  
Ian sniffles and then uses his free hand to wipe his nose. It's ugly. It's really ugly. He cries so ugly. "It looks really bad Mick." He's such a baby.  
  
"You say that like I've never been shot." He huffs but shit. It hurts. It's lodged in his knee and Ian insisted on calling an ambulance even though he has no health insurance.  
  
Ian's face is red and puffy from crying. Mickey finds it extremely unattractive. But then again, he finds crying unattractive. "Ian seriously you look like a fucking bitch."  
  
"Fuck you." He grumbles.  
  
And after they've removed the bullet, Ian is sitting next to his bed on a couch. Their hands are linked together. "I want to leave." He complains.  
  
Ian sighs and places his forehead on his arm. "Yeah, babe, I'm sure you do. They have to make sure you don't get an infection though."  
  
"No shit. I fuckin listened when the doctor was going on and on."  
  
He can feel Ian's smile against his skin.  
  
❦❦❦  
He says it a fourth, a fifth, a _billionth_ time because he's never protested. He doesn't have to worry.  
⑅  
Mickey's face is burrowed into Ian's armpit. His steadied breaths alter as he wakes up. He stays against Ian, inhaling his scent deep. His stomach keeps them separated. Ian turns into him forcing his head to move from his armpit to his chest. Ian presses his nose into his hair. "Morning, babe." Mickey feels heat creeping up his chest. He hums in response.  
  
They have days like this, sometimes. They have days where they just lie around in the bed. They don't move. They just breathe each other in. And it's happened more frequently now that he's pregnant. They're more… _emotional_ now. Ian stretches his fingers over the wide expanse of his stomach. "Good morning, Rebecca." He murmurs against Mickey's scalp.  
  
Mickey shifts to press closer to Ian. "Hungry." He manages to say around Ian's skin.  
  
"No. Warm." Ian protests as he starts to move.  
  
"Do you want Rebecca to starve?" He pushes.  
  
"You can't use that excuse." But Ian's smiling.  
  
He ignores him and gets out of bed. He's halfway to the kitchen when he hears Ian's "Babe, get me some too".  
  
  
❦❦❦  
  
  
One time Mickey does the same.  
  
  
⑅  
Mickey want a cookie. He also wants a pickle. And he wants some cheese. He wants to shove them all in his mouth and swallow them whole and then eat the packaging they came in because he is sO FUCKING HUNGRY. Ian is laying beside him. Asleep, of course. What kind of Alpha can sleep when their Omega is /obviously in distress.  
  
He shoves Ian. He shoves him again and again until he is awake and almost off the bed. "Mickey…?" Ian mutters, tongue heavy with sleep.  
  
"I'm fucking hungry." He grumbles and shoves his freezing toes against Ian's shin.  
  
Ian sighs and sits up. "Okay, what for? We have pizza bagels in the freezer."  
  
"No. I want a cookie-"  
  
"Okay well we-"  
  
"AND a pickle and some cheese. Right now." He demands and presses his toes a little more insistently against Ian.  
  
"That… doesn't even sound remotely good." He mutters as he climbs out of bed. Ian is used to running around by now. He's used to Mickey demanding crazy foods. That doesn't mean he _likes_ it.  
  
When Ian comes back with the food, Mickey is asleep on the couch. He sighs and sets the bag down. He crouches down in front of him on the floor. "Mickey…? Mickey?" Mickey snuffles and rolls over. Well. As much as he can. Ian shakes him gently.  
  
Mickey huffs and glares at Ian. "What?"  
  
"I have your food." He says.  
  
He looks over at the bag in disgust. "I don't want it anymore."  
  
Ian's jaw sets and he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. This happens occasionally. "Mickey I swear to god…"  
  
Mickey leans up and presses his lips to Ian's. He can feel his smirk against his lips when he leans away. "Thanks babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of friends. But you are not one of them because yOU DON'T FOLLOW ME ON [TUMBLR ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/)!! You can also send me all the prompts you want! I do ALL OF THEM!! I take my prompts from my [tumblr ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) or in the comments!


End file.
